Scorpio
Scorpio is a male changeling and one of the three mutants that Queen Chrysalis developed in order to invade Equestria. Once taken by Celestia's Royal Guard, he and his siblings were retrieved by Chrysalis. Personality He is very loyal to his queen. Scorpio seem to have great leader skills, as he was the one to appear to be in command of the group of Changelings who invaded Thicket in "Star Knight's New Spell". He is also very proud of serving his superiors, as he doesn't have any problem in showing the confidance he has in their power. Skills Crush, being a changeling, can shapeshift his physiology into any pony of his choosing and absorb the love of others as a source of food and strength. He has two sets of firefly wings that enables him of flying fastly and agilely and also a scorpion tail that allows him to attack in an effective way. The sting of his tail contains some kind of venom that can be used to immobilize his victims. However, this venom of his doesn't seem to have any effect in Purple Smoke due to the immunity created by the toxins he has in his smoke form. Family Description in the Saga ''Finding True Love'' Scorpio and the other mutant Changelings were in their eggs, when Captain Star Shield takes them so Queen Chrysalis can invade Equestria, but Queen Chrysalis and her subjects pursue him and his guards to recover the eggs. Sending his guards to Equestria with the eggs, Star Shield faces Chrysalis and her Changelings, only to be captured. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", Pandora locates Chrysalis' mutated eggs that were stolen from her by Star Shield. Later, she is seen receiving the chest where her mutated eggs is and orders the worker Changelings to start their developing process. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Chrysalis announces to the Lord of Chaos that her mutants are ready. Then, Scorpio and his two mutated siblings fight Ulysses to proove their strengh to the Lord of Chaos. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he, Crush and Obsidia invaded Thicket with a group of Changelings in order to get to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. In the way, they meet Golden Paladin, Purple Smoke and Melody, who had come to stop them. Scorpio attacks Melody, but when he is about to hit her with his sting full of venom, Purple Smoke protects her, proving his immunity to his venom. After that, he is easlity defeated by the General of Talent. When the other mutants are also defeated by the other two Generals, they retreat. In “The Capture of Two-Tails”, he and the other mutants help their queen to capture the Jinchuriki of Two-Tails. Scorpio attacks Gigi when she runs away from Chrysalis and Obsidia, being able to cause a scratch with his sting. Gigi then escapes by attacking both Crush and Scorpio, with the latter getting a scratch on his flank. He and the others track her down and follow her to a cave, where Gigi prepares a trap for them, trapping them with her in a closed chamber. There, she turns into Two-Tails who fights Chrysalis and her mutants, trying to crush Obsidia and Scorpio with her two tails, with them dodging. After Gigi is defeated, they take her to their new hive. ''The Island of Tambelon'' In "A Changeling Can Change", Scorpio is hunting Thorax down because he ran away from the Changeling Hive and trying to bring him back. He is stopped by Moonlight who uses her siren power against him. Later, he ambushes Moonlight and Thorax by stinging the former and threatning the latter. He is attacked by Star who is able to move him away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Changelings